defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Landing in Normandië
Handleiding - Onderwerpen -beheer - Defensie Web Website - Defensie Web Forum - Chatbox - gastenboek - Met dank aan Landing in Normandië 20px|border|Vlag van Frankrijk Vrije Fransen |combatant2= |commander1= Dwight D. Eisenhower (opperbevelhebber) Bernard Montgomery (landmacht) Bertram Ramsay (marine) Trafford Leigh-Mallory (luchtmacht) |commander2= Gerd von Rundstedt Erwin Rommel Friedrich Dollmann |strength1=326.000 (per 11 juni) |strength2=380.000 (per 23 juni) |casualties1=37.000 doden, 172.000 gewonden en vermisten |casualties2=Ongeveer 200.000 doden en gewonden, 200.000 krijgsgevangenen |campaign=Campaignbox Westfront (Tweede Wereldoorlog) }} De landing in Normandië in 1944, codenaam Operatie Overlord, was de invasie van door nazi-Duitsland bezet West-Europa door de westelijke geallieerden. Met bijna drie miljoen man die Het Kanaal naar Frankrijk overstaken, geldt het nog steeds als 's werelds grootste amfibische operatie. De operatie begon met luchtlandingen en een massale amfibische aanval in de vroege morgen van 6 juni. Landgevechten volgden tot 22 augustus om het Normandische bruggenhoofd te behouden en uit te breiden, en uiteindelijk hieruit uit te breken. Dit leidde tot de val van Parijs. Het is een van de meest bekende campagnes uit de Tweede Wereldoorlog, en de uitdrukking 'D-Day' wordt vrijwel altijd geassocieerd met deze landing. De strijd om het tweede front Sinds de Duitse aanval op de Sovjet-Unie in 1941 (Operatie Barbarossa), hadden de Sovjets de last van de strijd tegen nazi-Duitsland vrijwel alleen gedragen. De Amerikaanse president Franklin Roosevelt en de Britse premier Winston Churchill hadden namens de Verenigde Staten en het Verenigd Koninkrijk beloofd op het Europese vasteland een tweede front te openen om de wanhopige situatie van de Sovjet-Unie te verlichten. Deze belofte uit 1942 stuitte echter op grote praktische bezwaren omdat de Britten onvoldoende waren uitgerust voor een dergelijke operatie en de V.S. geen kans zag op korte termijn genoeg materieel aan te voeren, hoewel men de noodzaak voor een tweede front inzag . Operaties Bolero, Roundup en Sledgehammer Om deze reden werd tijdens een topconferentie in Washington D.C. (Kerst 1941) besloten tot Operatie Bolero (naar de Bolero van Ravel), die erop gericht was alle noodzakelijke materieel aan te voeren voor een aanval op West-Europa. In de Noord-Atlantische Oceaan woedde echter de strijd tegen de U-Boot-vloot van Duitsland. Tevens heerste er een groot gebrek aan vrachtruimte en bovendien moest de V.S. hun aandacht tussen de strijd in Europa en die in Japan verdelen. Dit had tot gevolg dat het grootste deel van het door de Verenigde Staten geproduceerde materieel werkeloos in opslag stond. Zonder een nieuw groot strijdtoneel kon het geallieerde productieoverwicht niet tot gelding komen. Hierover bestonden eind 1941, grosso modo, twee meningen. De Amerikanen, onder leiding van Dwight D. Eisenhower kwamen met een plan voor een directe aanval op de stranden van Calais en Dieppe (Operatie Roundup) en een kleinere landing in de omgeving van Cherbourg onder de naam Operatie Sledgehammer, terwijl de Britten een sterke voorkeur hadden voor een aanval op Noord-Afrika om Rommel de pas af te snijden, het Vichy-regime onder druk te zetten en vandaar door de soft underbelly of Europe te kunnen oprukken. Onenigheid De drie grootmachten waren allesbehalve eensgezind. Aan Britse zijde heerste het gevoel dat Amerikanen en Russen de moeilijkheden onderschatten die een amfibische operatie opleveren. Admiraal Ramsay schreef in de zomer van 1942: "De zaak zit op hoog niveau lelijk in de knoop doordat de Amerikanen vlug iets willen doen, zonder te weten wat de mogelijkheden zijn. Daardoor hebben ze geen enkel inzicht en dat is duidelijk gebleken. Toch geloof ik dat ze, na een heleboel heen en weer gepraat, het nu wel in beginnen te zien" Aan de andere kant waren de Amerikanen geenszins van de Britse bedoelingen overtuigd, maar waren de mening toegedaan dat de Britten voor alles hun Empire wensten te behouden. Hun gevoelens werden vertolkt door Generaal Albert C. Wedemeyer, lid van de sectie Operaties: "De Britten zijn meesters in het onderhandelen en bijzonder kundig in het gebruik van uitdrukkingen die voor tweeërlei uitleg vatbaar zijn. (...) Als het om staatszaken gaat hebben ze gewetens van rubber. Voor Koning en Vaderland de waarheid omzeilen is gerechtvaardigd voor het geweten van deze heren (...) wat ik waarnam was de Britse geslepenheid op zijn best, een kunst, ontwikkeld door de eeuwen van internationale intriges, vleierij en zachte dwang" De Sovjets tenslotte waren ervan overtuigd dat de westerse geallieerden het openen van een tweede front zo lang mogelijk wilden uitstellen om het Rode Leger de kastanjes uit het vuur te laten halen en waren ongevoelig voor Britse argumenten dat een amfibische aanval uit zou lopen op een bloederige nederlaag, waar niemand iets mee opschoot. De wanhopige pogingen van Molotov (mei 1942) om de V.S. en Groot-Brittannië van de noodzaak van een tweede front te overtuigen en de druk van de publieke opinie in het Verenigd Koninkrijk (vooral onder invloed van de socialistische krant "The Daily Mail"), hadden tenslotte enig succes. Dieppe en Operatie Torch Het Britse oppercommando heeft, onder druk van de Amerikanen, de Sovjets en de publieke opinie in Groot-Brittannië, zelf besloten tot een groot opgezette commando raid, deels als verkenning, deels om te zien in hoeverre de geallieerde tactieken opgewassen waren tegen de Atlantikwall. De aanval op Dieppe op 19 augustus 1942 liep uit op een ramp. Van de 6100 manschappen werden er 3500 gedood, gewond of gevangengenomen en 108 geallieerde toestellen werden neergehaald tegenover 48 van de Luftwaffe. In Noord-Afrika was het fortuin de geallieerden echter gunstiger gezind. Op 8 november 1942 vonden de eerste grootscheepse landingen in de Tweede Wereldoorlog plaats bij Casablanca, Oran, en Algiers. De laatste twee werden vanuit Engeland ondernomen, de eerste rechtstreeks vanuit de V.S. De troepen van Vichy boden slechts symbolisch weerstand en de springplank over de Middellandse zee lag gereed. Hoewel de Amerikanen op dit punt nog geenszins overtuigd waren van de soft underbelly tactiek van Churchill, zagen de Duitsers de implicaties onmiddellijk en bezetten inderhaast de rest van Frankrijk ten zuiden van de Demarcatielijn. De landingen, hoewel in het geval van Dieppe met desastreus resultaat, hadden twee belangrijke voordelen. Op de eerste plaats verkregen de geallieerden voldoende ervaring en oefening in dit soort grootschalige, amfibische operaties en werd ook duidelijk dat een aanval op een versterkte haven zelfmoord was. Ten tweede, hoewel het geen tweede front genoemd kon worden, dwong het de As-mogendheden versterkingen te sturen naar Noord-Afrika, die aan het Oostfront nauwelijks gemist konden worden. De conferentie van Casablanca In januari 1943 vond de Conferentie van Casablanca plaats, bijgewoond door Roosevelt, Churchill en de verzamelde chefs van staven, waar de Britten de Amerikaanse druk niet langer konden weerstaan. Ondanks het feit dat de strijd in Noord-Afrika nog in volle gang was en ondanks de Britse ervaringen in Dieppe, hielden de Amerikanen vast aan Roundup. De Amerikanen waren weliswaar bereid de strijd in de Middellandse Zee voort te zetten met landingen op Sicilië of Sardinië, waarvoor Eisenhower zelfs plannen had, maar Churchill zag zich gedwongen te benadrukken dat Roundup het hoofddoel van de geallieerde inspanningen moest zijn. De operatie werd hernoemd naar Overlord en de datum werd vastgesteld op 1 mei 1944. thumbnail|right|250px|Eisenhower ontmoet enkele paratroepers voor de aanval (o.a. luitenant Wallace Strobel van E-compagnie, 502 Parachute Infantry Regiment, 101 Airborne divisie) Het Plan Keuze van de landingsplaats Door het beperkte vliegbereik van de geallieerde jachtvliegtuigen Spitfire en Hawker Typhoon was de keuze van de landingsplaatsen beperkt. Geografische omstandigheden beperkten de keuze tot het Nauw van Calais en de stranden van Normandië. Calais lag het dichtst bij het Verenigd Koninkrijk, de stranden waren het meest geschikt om te landen, en de marsroute naar Duitsland was het kortst. Maar omdat een landing op deze kust erg voor de hand lag, en Hitler ervan was overtuigd dat de geallieerden hier zouden landen, was dit stuk kust ook het zwaarst verdedigd. Dit gaf de doorslag in de keuze voor Normandië. Als gevolg van de mislukte Canadese aanval op Dieppe in 1942, werd besloten geen directe aanval op een havenstad te ondernemen. Landingen over een breed front in Normandië moesten een bedreiging vormen voor de haven van Cherbourg en havens in Bretagne. Daarna zou een aanval via Parijs naar de grens van Duitsland volgen. Normandië was minder zwaar verdedigd dan het Nauw van Calais, en vormde een onverwachte maar strategische springplank die de Duitsers zou verwarren en tot versnippering van hun troepen zou kunnen leiden. Voor een geslaagde operatie was het nodig om gedetailleerde kaarten van de kustlijn te hebben. Maar aangezien de beschikbare Franse stafkaarten (1:80.000) rond 1890 dateerden en niet voldoende detail bevatten, was het noodzakelijk om nieuwe kaarten te maken. Met hulp van het Franse verzet, en Britse verkenningsvluchten met Spitfires waarbij luchtfoto's werden genomen werd de geografie en bewapening in kaart gebracht. De militaire cartografie is van cruciaal belang geweest voor het slagen van de invasie, en reeds in 1942 werd begonnen met het verzamelen van alle informatie en het maken van kaarten. Sterkte van de aanval thumb|Majoor-Generaal Richard Gale spreekt|300px In december 1943 werd generaal Eisenhower tot opperbevelhebber van de geallieerde invasiestrijdkrachten benoemd. In januari 1944 volgde de benoeming van generaal Montgomery als bevelhebber van de grondstrijdkrachten. Aanvankelijk zouden drie divisies vanuit zee landen, ondersteund door twee luchtlandingsbrigades. Montgomery breidde dit snel uit tot vijf divisies over zee en drie via de lucht. In totaal zouden 47 divisies voor de operatie worden ingezet; 26 divisies van Britten, Canadezen, Commonwealth-troepen en vrije Europeanen, en 21 Amerikaanse divisies. Onder bevel van admiraal Sir Bertram Ramsay zouden bij de invasie meer dan 6000 vaartuigen worden ingezet, waaronder 4000 landingsvaartuigen en 130 oorlogsschepen voor de beschieting van de kust. Daarnaast zouden 12.000 vliegtuigen onder bevel van luchtmaarschalk Sir Trafford Leigh-Mallory worden ingezet om de landingen te ondersteunen, inclusief 1000 transportvliegtuigen om de 20.000 parachutisten en luchtlandingstroepen over te brengen. 5000 ton bommen werd tegen de Duitse kustverdediging ingezet. Volgens documenten uit het Generaal Eisenhower Archief, hebben (in totaliteit) 7000 schepen aan de invasie meegedaan, dus zowel de direct als niet-direct betrokken schepen. Doelen In de eerste veertig dagen moesten de volgende doelen worden bereikt: * een bruggenhoofd vestigen, inclusief de steden Caen en Cherbourg, waarbij Cherbourg belangrijk was vanwege de haven; * uit het bruggenhoofd breken om Bretagne en de havens langs de Atlantische kust te bevrijden, en verder op te rukken, met een frontlijn die zou lopen van Le Havre via Le Mans tot Tours. Na drie maanden moest een gebied zijn ingenomen dat werd begrensd door de rivieren de Loire in het zuiden en de Seine in het noordoosten. Afleidingsplan Om de Duitsers in de waan te brengen dat de werkelijke aanval bij het Nauw van Calais zou plaats vinden, zetten de geallieerden een massale misleidingscampagne op. Deze werd Operatie Fortitude genoemd. In de buurt van Dover werd een geheel fictief Eerste Amerikaanse Legerkorps gecreëerd, met nepgebouwen, nepuitrusting (waaronder opblaastanks), en nepradioverkeer. Generaal Patton werd als commandant van de eenheid genoemd. De Duitsers deden hun uiterste best om de juiste landingsplek te ontdekken, en hadden een uitgebreid netwerk van geheim agenten in Zuid-Engeland. Deze waren allemaal ontmaskerd door de Britten, en werden ingezet als dubbelspionnen om de Duitsers te misleiden. Ze bevestigden de Duitse vermoedens dat de invasie bij het Nauw van Calais zou plaatsvinden. Om deze illusie in stand te houden werd voorafgaand aan de eigenlijk invasie het gebied rond Calais veel zwaarder gebombardeerd dan de landingszones in Normandië. Op de avond van de landing wierpen geallieerde vliegtuigen namaak-parachutisten af boven Calais om verwarring te zaaien. Ook na 6 juni bleven de geallieerden radarinstallaties en verdedigingswerken rondom Calais intensief bombarderen. Lange tijd verkeerden de Duitsers in de veronderstelling dat de aanval in Normandië slechts een afleidingsmanoeuvre was. Op bevel van Hitler werden tankeenheden achter de hand gehouden om tegen de verwachte aanval bij Calais te worden ingezet. Toen de waarheid tot de Duitsers doordrong, was het te laat. Speciale voorbereidingen Voor de landing in Normandië en het opruimen van de door de Duitsers aangelegde versperringen, werd onder leiding van Generaal-Majoor Percy Hobart een aantal speciale voertuigen ontwikkeld; onder meer de Duplex Drive Shermantank die bleef drijven en varend het strand kon bereiken; de Sherman Crab, een normale Shermantank met een (dors)vlegel voor de tank die alle mijnen opruimde zonder de tank te beschadigen; bruggenleggende Churchilltanks; en tanks die loopgraven konden opvullen en rijpaden konden aanleggen. Deze voertuigen werden ook wel Hobart's Funnies genoemd. Het plan voorzag ook in de bouw van twee kunstmatige Mulberryhavens om gedurende de eerste paar weken van de campagne, als er nog geen zeehavens veroverd zouden zijn, de noodzakelijke voorraden zo snel en efficiënt mogelijk aan land te kunnen brengen. Operatie PLUTO (P'ipe '''L'ine 'U'nder 'T'he 'O'cean) bestond uit een serie onderzeese buizen die brandstof uit Engeland naar de invasiestrijdkrachten zou overbrengen. De Duitse reactie In november 1943 besloot Hitler dat de dreiging van een invasie in Frankrijk niet langer kon worden genegeerd. Alles wat Duitsland nog aan pantserreserves kon vrijmaken, werd gereserveerd voor de opbouw van een pantserstrijdmacht in Frankrijk. Zo had alleen al de dreiging van een invasie als gevolg dat Duitsland aan het Oostfront geen enkel strategisch initiatief kon ondernemen. Veldmaarschalk Erwin Rommel werd aangesteld als Inspecteur van de kustverdediging (Atlantikwall), en later als commandant van Legergroep B, de grondstrijdkrachten die waren belast met de verdediging van noord-Frankrijk. Rommel was ervan overtuigd dat een invasie alleen kon worden gestopt door een tegenaanval op de stranden. Dit diende zo vroeg mogelijk te geschieden, met pantservoertuigen of met sterke ondersteuning van pantservoertuigen, als de vijand nog geen gelegenheid had gehad een stevig bruggenhoofd op te bouwen. Rommel wilde dan ook de beschikbare pantsereenheden zo dicht mogelijk bij de kust stationeren. Maar Rommels bevoegdheden waren tamelijk beperkt, omdat hij geen opperbevelhebber van de Duitse strijdkrachten in het westen was: die titel was voorbehouden aan veldmaarschalk Gerd von Rundstedt. En Von Rundstedt gaf de voorkeur aan een legering van de pantsertroepen dieper in het achterland, zodat eerst de aanvalsrichting van de vijandelijke troepen kon worden bepaald, waarna een krachtige tegenaanval kon worden gelanceerd. Von Rundstedt werd in zijn visie gesteund door de commandant van Panzer Groep west, Geyr von Schweppenberg, die op zijn beurt gesteund werd door generaal-kolonel Heinz Guderian, de inspecteur-generaal van de pantsertroepen. Dit verschil in opvattingen had te maken met de oorlogservaring van de verschillende bevelhebbers. Von Rundstedt en Guderian hadden hun frontervaring opgedaan in een periode dat de Luftwaffe een overweldigend luchtoverwicht had. Rommel had juist ervaren hoezeer de geallieerden hun overwicht in de lucht wisten uit te buiten. Ten tijde van de invasie bestond de Duitse luchtverdediging van de noord-Franse kust uit slechts 169 vliegtuigen, omdat de vliegvelden in dit gebied reeds lang onderhevig waren aan voortdurende geallieerde bombardementen. De Luftwaffe zou op 6 juni slechts twee acties uitvoeren. Om aan de discussie een eind te maken, splitste Hitler de zes beschikbare pantserdivisies in noord-Frankrijk op. Drie werden onder direct bevel van Rommel geplaatst; de andere drie werden op afstand gelegerd en konden niet zonder de directe toestemming van Hitlers persoonlijke staf worden ingezet. Het plan De slagorde was ongeveer als volgt, van oost naar west: thumb|right|250px|D-day aanvalsroutes naar Normandie * Britse 6de luchtlandingsdivisie, waaronder de 8ste en 9de parachutistenbataljons van de 3de parachutistenbrigade en de 1ste Canadese parachutistenbataljon, voert ten oosten van de rivier de Orne een luchtlanding uit per parachute en zweefvliegtuig om de oostelijke flank te beschermen. * Britse speciale eenheden landen bij Ouistreham in de Queen Red sector, de meest oostelijke sector. * De Britse 3de infanteriedivisie landt samen met de Britse 27ste pantserbrigade op '''Sword Beach, van Ouistreham tot Lion. * Britse speciale eenheden landen ver westelijk van Sword Beach. * De Canadese 3de infanteriedivisie, Britse 2de pantserbrigade en een marinecommando landen op Juno Beach, van St Aubin tot La Riviere. * Het Britse 46ste Commando's bij Juno landt op een klif aan de oostelijke zijde van de monding van de rivier Orne om een daar gebouwde geschutsbatterij te vernietigen. (Het vuur van de batterij bleek zo verwaarloosbaar dat deze eenheid op zee werd gehouden als drijvende reserve, ze ging pas op D+1 aan land.) * De Britse 50e divisie en de Britse 8ste pantserbrigade landen op Gold Beach, van La Riviere tot Arromanches. * Commando 47 (RM) landt aan de westflank van Gold Beach. * Het Amerikaanse vijfde legerkorps (US 1ste infanteriedivisie en US 29ste infanteriedivisie) landt op Omaha Beach, van St. Honorine tot Vierville sur Mer. * US 2nd Ranger bataljon bij Pointe du Hoc. * Het Amerikaanse zevende legerkorps (US 4de infanteriedivisie met andere eenheden) landt op Utah Beach, rond Pouppevile en La Madeleine. * De US 101ste luchtlandingsdivisie landt rond Vierville. * De US 82ste luchtlandingsdivisie landt rond Sainte-Mère-Église, ter bescherming van de westelijke flank. De Maquis Activiteiten van het Franse verzet, de Maquis, hielpen om de Duitse communicatie en aanvoerlijnen te ontregelen. Het Franse verzet had op 1 en 3 juni 1944 en dus enige dagen voor de landing - via de BBC-radio - het volgende codewoord (uit een gedicht van Paul Verlaine) ontvangen: Les sanglots longs des violons de l'automne. Dat betekende dat de invasie binnen 48 uur zou plaatsvinden. Op 5 juni 1944 werd het tweede deel van het codewoord uitgezonden door Londen: Blessent mon coeur d'une langueur monotone. De Duitse inlichtingendienst was al achter deze codewoorden gekomen en wist ook dat de landing aanstaande was. De Duitse inlichtingendienst merkte op dat het Franse verzet in opperste staat van paraatheid was gebracht en dat de codes van de Geallieerden eerder waren gewijzigd, dan voorheen het geval was. Dit alles maakte de invasie alleen maar waarschijnlijker. Maar hoe goed men van Duitse zijde ook was ingelicht, er werd niet goed op de waarschuwing van een naderende invasie gereageerd. Zelfs niet, toen de invasie een feit was. thumb|300px|Een landingsstrand Het gehele kustgebied was door de Duitsers uitgebreid versterkt, als onderdeel van hun Atlantikwall. Dit gold ook voor de stranden en de zee vlak voor de kust. Hierdoor was het noodzakelijk de aanval bij laag water uit te voeren, om de versperringen te kunnen ontdekken en onschadelijk te kunnen maken. Het gebied werd door vier divisies bewaakt, waarvan er slechts één (de Duitse 352ste infanteriedivisie) van goede kwaliteit was. Veel andere divisies bevatten Duitse manschappen die om medische redenen niet geschikt geacht werden voor actieve dienst aan het oostfront, en andere nationaliteiten, vooral Russen, die liever in Duitse dienst getreden waren dan hun leven in een krijgsgevangenkamp door te brengen. De 21ste Panzerdivision bewaakte Caen, en de 12de SS Panzerdivision was in het zuidoosten gestationeerd. De soldaten van deze laatste waren allen in 1943 op 16-jarige leeftijd direct uit de Hitlerjugend gerekruteerd. In de komende gevechten zouden ze een reputatie van felheid en fanatisme verwerven. Een gedeelte van het gebied achter Utah beach was door de Duitsers onder water gezet (inundatie) als voorzorgsmaatregel tegen parachutistenlandingen. Voorafgaand aan de strijd hadden de geallieerden het gebied zorgvuldig in kaart gebracht, waarbij ook veel zorg besteed was aan de weersgesteldheid in Het Kanaal. Voor de operatie was springvloed nodig en goed zicht. Beide omstandigheden deden zich alleen voor bij volle maan. D-Day werd oorspronkelijk bepaald op 5 juni 1944, maar slecht weer noopte tot uitstel. Op 6 juni waren de weersomstandigheden niet veel beter, maar generaal Eisenhower koos ervoor om niet tot de volgende volle maan te wachten. Deze beslissing hielp bij het verrassen van de Duitsers, omdat hun experts, gelet op de weersomstandigheden geen aanval verwachtten. Rommel was zelfs op 4 juni naar Duitsland vertrokken om thuis de 50e verjaardag van zijn vrouw te vieren. De landingen thumb|left|200px|Geallieerde troepen onder vuur Pegasusbrug De Britse 6de luchtlandingsdivisie was de eerste grote eenheid die in actie kwam, namelijk om 00.10. Hun doelen waren de Pegasusbrug en andere bruggen over de rivieren die de oostflank van het landingsgebied bestreken, en een geschutsbatterij bij Meregem (Merville, zie Operatie Tonga). De kanonnen van de batterij werden vernield, en de bruggen werden gehouden tot de divisie later op 6 juni werd afgelost. Ouistreham De vierde commando-eenheid ging aan land, geleid door eenheden van de Vrije Franse strijdkrachten, zoals zij onderling waren overeengekomen. De troepen hadden afzonderlijke doelen in Ouistreham; de Fransen een kazemat en het Casino, en de Britten twee batterijen die het landingsgebied bestreken. De kazemat bleek te sterk voor de PIAT (P'rojector '''I'nfantry 'A'nti 'T'ank) draagbare granaatwerpers, maar het Casino werd genomen met hulp van een Centaur genietank. De Britse commando's bereikten beide batterijen en ontdekten dat de kanonnen waren verwijderd. Het afronden van de operatie aan de infanterie overlatend, trokken de commando's zich uit Ouistreham terug om zich bij de para's van de zesde luchtlandingsdivisie te voegen. Sword Beach Op Sword beach kwamen de Britten met slechts lichte verliezen aan land. Hierna boekten ze echter slechts langzaam voortgang. Aan het eind van de dag waren ze nog geen acht kilometer landinwaarts opgerukt. Ook Caen, een belangrijk doelwit, was aan het eind van de dag nog in Duitse handen. Juno Beach thumb|Een landing op Juno Beach|200px De Canadese strijdkrachten die op Juno Beach landden, werden geconfronteerd met 11 zware batterijen van 155mm geschut en negen middelzware batterijen met 75mm kanonnen, evenals met machinegeweernesten, geschutsbunkers en andere betonnen fortificaties, en een zeemuur die twee keer zo hoog was als op Omaha beach. De eerste aanvalsgolf leed 50% verlies, het hoogste percentage van alle stranden met uitzondering van Omaha. Ondanks de tegenstand, de Duitse versterkingen en de obstakels, slaagden de Canadezen er binnen enkele uren in om het strand te verlaten en hun opmars landinwaarts te beginnen. De 1st Hussars van het zesde Canadese pantserregiment was de enige geallieerde eenheid die op 6 juni de hun gestelde doelen voor die dag haalden, toen ze de weg Caen-Bayeux, 15 km landinwaarts, bereikten. Tegen het eind van D-Day waren er 14.000 Canadezen aan land gegaan, en de derde Canadese divisie was verder in Frankrijk doorgedrongen dan welke andere geallieerde eenheid ook. Gold Beach Op Gold waren de verliezen ook zeer hoog, gedeeltelijk doordat de drijvende Shermantanks vertraging opliepen, gedeeltelijk doordat de Duitsers een direct aan zee liggend dorp zwaar hadden versterkt. De 50e divisie overwon evenwel deze problemen en vorderde tot bijna de buitenwijken van Bayeux aan het eind van de dag. Na de Canadezen kwamen zij het dichtst bij de hun gestelde doelen. Commandoeenheid No.47 was de laatste Britse commandoeenheid om aan land te gaan, op Gold ten oosten van Le Hamel. Hun taak was om landinwaarts op te rukken, en dan af te slaan naar het westen. Hier dienden zij 10 mijl door vijandelijk gebied op te rukken en de kusthaven van Port-en-Bessin vanaf de landzijde aan te vallen. Deze kleine haven, aan de uiterste westelijke zijde van de Britten, lag goed verscholen tussen de kalkrotsen. Omaha Beach thumb|right|350px|Landing op Omaha beach Op Omaha Beach had de Amerikaanse 1e infanteriedivisie het zwaar te verduren. Hun drijvende Shermantanks waren vrijwel allemaal al voor het bereiken van de kust verloren gegaan. Het zeer zware bombardement had de Duitse versterkingen gemist. Hun tegenstander, de 352ste infanteriedivisie, was de beste van alle divisies die langs de stranden gelegerd waren, en had posities op steile kliffen die het strand overzagen. De divisie verloor meer dan 4000 man. Desondanks hergroepeerden de overlevenden zich, wisten door de strandverdediging te breken en begonnen landinwaarts op te rukken. Een beslissende rol hierbij speelden de geallieerde torpedobootjagers die, de kust tot het uiterste wat hun diepgang toestond naderend, de Duitse kazematten met direct vuur het zwijgen oplegden. Eisenhower had al op het punt gestaan verdere landingen op deze plek af te gelasten. Utah Beach In schrille tegenstelling hiermee stonden de verliezen op Utah beach. Van de 23.000 man die aan land gingen, kwamen slechts 197 man om; de geringste verliezen van alle stranden. Hier had het bombardement door middelzware bommenwerpers zijn doel wél getroffen, en waren de landingstroepen per ongeluk op een betere plaats geland. De beoogde landingsplaats was 1 km naar het noorden, waar betere verdedigingswerken en meer bunkers lagen. Toen de Amerikanen erachter kwamen dat ze verkeerd geland waren, zei Teddy Roosevelt; "dan beginnen we de oorlog hier"! Ook hier rukten de troepen landinwaarts op en maakten verbinding met een deel van de luchtlandingsdivisies. Pointe du Hoc De massieve betonnen rotsbatterij bij Pointe du Hoc was het doel van het Amerikaanse tweede Ranger-bataljon. Hun taak was het onder vijandelijk vuur de 30 meter hoge kliffen met touwen en ladders te beklimmen, en dan de kanonnen aan te vallen en te vernietigen. Men nam aan dat deze zowel het Omaha- als Utah-landingsgebied bestreken. De versterkte posities werden bereikt, de kanonnen werden niet vernietigd want ze waren op een eerder moment door de Duitsers verplaatst. De verliezen van de groep bedroegen bijna 50%. Vierville en Sainte-Mère-Église De 82ste en 101ste luchtlandingsdivisies waren minder fortuinlijk geweest. Gedeeltelijk als gevolg van de onervarenheid van de piloten en gedeeltelijk door de moeilijke terreinsomstandigheden, landden de troepen zeer verspreid en ongeorganiseerd. Sommigen kwamen in de onder water gezette gebieden of zelfs in zee terecht. Na 24 uur waren slechts 3000 man van 101ste divisie georganiseerd in actie. Vele andere zwierven en vochten nog dagen na de landing ongeorganiseerd achter de Duitse linies. De 82ste divisie bezette de plaats Sainte-Mère-Église op de vroege morgen van 6 juni, wat de stad de titel van eerste bevrijde stad van de invasie opleverde. Nederlandse betrokkenheid De Nederlandse betrokkenheid bij de invasie was bescheiden en bestond aanvankelijk alleen uit een klein aantal schepen en vliegtuigen. De kanonneerboten Flores en Soemba, die zich eerder de bijnaam Terrible Twins hadden verworven, gaven, dicht onder de Franse kust, vuursteun. De kruiser Sumatra werd voor de kust van Normandië tot zinken gebracht om te dienen als kunstmatige golfbreker om het aanleggen van een tijdelijke haven te vergemakkelijken. In de lucht was het Nederlandse 320 squadron van de Marine Luchtvaartdienst, dat B-25 Mitchell-bommenwerpers vloog, onder de eerste eenheden die aan D-Day deelnamen. Het squadron leed (verhoudingsgewijs) forse verliezen bij de invasie: 25 man en acht B-25's. Verder waren dertien Nederlandse motortorpedoboten betrokken om landingsschepen te beschermen en nam een twintigtal schepen van de Nederlandse koopvaardij deel. In augustus kreeg de operatie een belangrijke Nederlandse impuls. Op 26 augustus bevrijdde de Prinses Irene Brigade Pont-Audemer. De Fransen schrijven deze bevrijding van het plaatsje toe aan de Nederlanders, ook al beweerden de Belgen enkele jaren geleden dat de prestatie op het conto kwam van het tweede peloton van het Belgische Eskadron pantserwagens. Volgens generaal bd Rudi Hemmes, destijds zelf ter plekke, ging het echter om Belgische voertuigen met daarin Nederlandse soldaten. De brigade bestond uit 1200 man. Belgische betrokkenheid Op 22 augustus 1944 bevrijdden 2500 soldaten van de eerste Infanteriedivisie (ook Brigade Piron genoemd) de badplaats Deauville. Ook namen Belgische eskaders deel aan D-Day. Die twee waren het 349ste en 350e eskader. Ze gaven luchtdekking aan troepen op de grond. Vervolg Na de vestiging van het bruggenhoofd slaagden de Duitsers er in de Geallieerde troepen af te sluiten van de rest van Frankrijk. In plaats van de voorgenomen snelle opmars ontstond een bloedige infanterieoorlog. In Operatie Cobra, een plan van de Amerikanse generaal Omar Bradley, slaagden de geallieerden er in om uit hun bruggenhoofd uit te breken en begon de Opmars naar Siegfriedlinie. Op diverse begraafplaatsen rond Normandië liggen anno 2008 75.000 Duitse soldaten begraven die daar gesneuveld zijn tussen 6 juni 1944 en 30 augustus 1944. Ook liggen op deze begraafplaatsen Duitse soldaten die in Frankrijk na de capitulatie mijnen moesten gaan opruimen of door honger in kampen in Frankrijk zijn omgekomen. Daaronder zijn hele jonge soldaten en jongens, die niet in Frankrijk gevochten of in het geheel niet gevochten hebben. Naar schatting zijn in de slag om Normandië 68.000 Duitse soldaten (waarvan 10.000 gedurende de beruchte zak van Falaise en de "Corridor van de dood") gesneuveld en 63.000 geallieerde soldaten. Hiervan waren 32.500 Amerikaanse soldaten (het grootste deel weer naar de VS overgebracht) en 28.500 soldaten uit het Gemenebest. Daarnaast zijn er nog Franse (1e en 2e FF-pantserdivisie) en Poolse soldaten (1e pantserdivisie) gesneuveld. Chronologie * Mei 1944 was oorspronkelijk gepland als datum van de invasie. Door moeilijkheden met de bouw van de landingsvaartuigen werd de invasie uitgesteld tot juni. *5 juni/6 juni: Het Britse 6th Airborne Division (Operatie Tonga), en het Amerikaanse 82nd Airborne Division (Operatie Detroit) en 101st Airborne Division (Operatie Chicago) landen per vliegtuig. *6 juni: Landing langs de zee (Operatie Neptune) *7-17 juni: Het Britse 6th Airborne Division slaat herhaalde Duitse aanvallen op de oostflank van de invasiezone af. *12 juni: Het Amerikaanse 101st Airborne Division verovert Carentan *13 juni: Het Amerikaanse 101st Airborne Division weerstaat een Duitse tegenaanval ten westen van de stad op een plaats met de naam Hill 30. Delen van het Amerikaanse 2nd Armored Division moeten de para's te hulp komen. Britse wapendelen voeren slag bij Villers-Bocage. *25 juni–29 juni: Operatie Epsom, een aanval ten westen van Caen, wordt afgeslagen door de Duitse verdediging. *17 juli: Bevrijding van Caen. *17 juli: Erwin Rommel wordt ernstig verwond als zijn auto beschoten wordt door een Spitfire van de Royal Canadian Air Force. *18 juli–20 juli: Begin van Operatie Goodwood. *24 juli: Operatie Cobra begint met een uitbraak naar Saint-Lô. *3 augustus–9 augustus: Operatie Totalize, een valstrik om Duits terugtrekkend wapentuig te veroveren begint. *25 augustus: Bevrijding van Parijs. Lees en bekijk ook *D-Day * Video reportage over de landing in Normandië Externe links * "Van D-Day tot VE-day", een reisgids langs de plaatsen van de veldslagen Zie onder andere het boek en de film The Longest Day van Cornelius Ryan. # Na de wanhopige missie van Molotov (20 mei 1942) zwichtten de V.S. en de Britten. "Er werd volkomen overeenstemming bereikt over de noodzaak om in 1942 een tweede front in Europa te beginnen", aldus het officiële communiqué van de Britse regering. Churchill gaf Molotov bij diens vertrek echter een memorandum mee waarin hij schreef geen garanties te kunnen geven of de aanval mogelijk was. # Churchill schreef Stalin: "De chefs van staven zien geen kans om op korte termijn u van nut; een landing met veel troepen zou slechts een bloedige nederlaag opleveren waar niemand iets aan heeft." # Roosevelt schreef Churchill in maart 1942: "Ik begin steeds meer belang te hechten aan de vorming van een nieuw front op het vasteland van Europa deze zomer". bronnen :*''D-Day'', Sedgewick & Jackson, London 1974, }} Categorie:Landing in Normandië Categorie:Geschiedenis